


The Good and the Bad

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [42]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck are curled up together one morning during a storm. Raleigh hates storms and the rain, Chuck reminds him of the day they brought Keegan home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good and the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so um, it's been almost a month since I last updated... I AM SO SORRY!!!! As usual, life has gotten hectic once again. Please take this fic as an olive branch of peace? 
> 
> Keegan's adoption isn't talked about a lot (like hardly at all) in this but I am currently writing one where it will talk about it. I just need my mother to help me because I have not adopted a child and she's adopted 4 so she's more of an expert than I am. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck and Raleigh had been woken up early one stormy Saturday morning. The lightning had woken Raleigh up which caused Chuck to wake too. 

Raleigh and Chuck hated storms. The Australian wasn’t too bad with rain, so long as it was just rain; Raleigh, however, hated it all.

The two had gotten up and made their way towards their daughter’s room, careful not to wake her. Max situated himself in his dog bed next to Keegan’s bed while the Jaeger pilots settled at the window seat in their daughter’s room. They were curled up together, strategically placed so they could see outside the window, the door to the room, and their daughter.

“I never liked the rain.” Raleigh whispered and Chuck squeezed his husband’s hand.

“Doesn’t it constantly rain in Alaska?” Chuck asked.

“One of the many reasons I hate the rain.” Raleigh sighed.

“The day my mom died, it was drizzling. Her funeral was a downpour.” Raleigh said and Chuck burrowed closer to his husband.

“It rained for Mum’s funeral too.” Chuck said and Raleigh nodded before kissing the ginger’s head.

“When Gipsy fell for the first time, when Yance---“ Raleigh paused with a sigh before continuing.

“It was a storm. Pouring so much rain and the water was---“ Raleigh sighed, pausing again.

“If it was a sentient being, I’d say it was angry.” Raleigh finished.

“It seems as if all the bad things that have happened in life occurred when it was storming.” Raleigh confessed.

“When we lost Crimson and Cherno it was storming. The Wei triplets and the Kaidonovskys were injured- they nearly died- and it was storming.” Raleigh said.

“We closed the Breach when it was raining.” Chuck reminded Raleigh.

“Could that ever make up for everything that was lost during the War?” Raleigh asked himself quietly, not quietly enough judging by Chuck squeezing his hand again.

“Striker and Gipsy were blown up in a storm. You almost died, Stacker almost died. I almost didn’t get any of this.” Raleigh said, his voice cracking near the end. He gestured to the two of them curled up and to their daughter still sleeping in her bed.

“Speaking of all this, do you remember the day we brought Keegan home?” Chuck asked his husband, turning in his arms to face the American pilot.

“Of course I do. It ties with our wedding day as the happiest day of my life.” Raleigh said with a smile.

“I will happily agree with you on that, Rals.” Chuck said and kissed his husband. He pulled away from Raleigh, cupping his face with his hands, looking Raleigh in the eyes.

“Do you remember what that day was like? The day we brought Keegan home.” Chuck asked his husband.

“Specifically, the weather?” Chuck added.

Raleigh furrowed his brows trying to remember the weather amongst the memories of showing his daughter her bedroom, making sure she knew she had a home, that she was safe, and was loved.

“It was raining.” Chuck said when Raleigh didn’t speak up. A look of realization spread over Raleigh’s face.

“So while some of your worst days happened during storms, your best day- mine too- also happened on a stormy day.” Chuck said as he pressed his forehead to Raleigh’s.

“The happiness won’t make the bad days disappear but it will make it much easier to carry on and deal with those bad days.” Chuck whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Raleigh’s lips.

“I guess some storms aren’t so bad.” Raleigh said when they pulled away.

Chuck nodded and curled back up into his original position, Raleigh’s arms wrapped around him. The two watched the rain fall outside in a new light. The comfortable silence and pitter patter of the rain began to lull them back to sleep.

“Is this a private adult moment or can I join too?” A quiet voice asked from next to the two men.

The two adults turned to see their daughter with her stuffed penguin and a blanket in her arms. Chuck smiled and opened his arms for Keegan to curl into him. Once she was settled, Raleigh wrapped his arms around the two loves of his life with a smile.

“I love you both.” Raleigh said.

“I love you too, Daddy. I love you as well, Papa.” Keegan said and curled deeper into her fathers.

“Love you too, Rals, Keegs. Sleep time now.” Chuck yawned and Raleigh chuckled before placing a kiss on the ginger’s head.

Chuck and Keegan fell asleep within seconds while Raleigh contentedly stared outside the window. He almost hated to admit it but Chuck was right, the good and the bad coexist in a way that he can have these happy moments.

With a smile, Raleigh tightened his hold on his family and closed his eyes, allowing the now soothing pitter patter of the rain lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this! It was a nice break from the storm going on in my life. I caved and wrote the second Halloween story (well half of it) and will have it up soon hopefully. I can't guarantee it will be up before Halloween, it depends on if my mom is free to edit it, provided I finish it on time.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love! And a big thank you if you've stuck with my sorry ass while I've been infrequent in updating. I do apologize profusely! <3
> 
> Incoming long rant about what's going on in my life, feel free to scroll past.  
> I was out of town from the 15th-20th for one of my best friend's wedding. I was in her bridal party, it was hectic. I have decided that Vegas churches are a blessing. I've been home for a week now and I am still so jet lagged and groggy. My birthday was the 19th and I've celebrated it 3 times already and I think I can skip my next three birthdays. Remember that 8 week sinus infection I had that I took antibiotics for? Yeah, it's back and it brought some of it's friends. So I am currently taking that antibiotic again now. There's something wrong with the right side of my neck, my dad thinks it's a gland, we're not sure. I blacked out in my driveway the other night and that was really scary because I've been blacking out/falling more and I thought I was getting better with this but apparently not. My depression is kicking my ass right now, so I've been sleeping more than I've been awake lately. Hopefully I'll change that and write more.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all of the support! <3


End file.
